Kids' WB!
'Kids' WB! '''is the one of The WB Network for Saturday morning cartoons from September 9, 1995 to September 16, 2006. On September 23, 2006, the block moved to The CW, which was created by CBS Corporation and Time Warner as a replacement for both The WB and UPN. The Kids' WB television block was discontinued on May 17, 2008, with its Saturday morning programming slot being sold to 4Kids Entertainment and replaced by successor block The CW4Kids. Kids' WB was relaunched as an online network on April 28, 2008, a few weeks before the television block was replaced by The CW4Kids. Until it was discontinued on May 17, 2015, the service allowed viewers to stream live-action and animated content, including those from ''Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera and DC Comics. The website operated in different zones based on programming type: Kids' WB, Kids' WB Jr. (for shows aimed at younger children) and DC HeroZone (for action-oriented animated series). It was also available on Fancast featuring Looney Tunes shorts, and full episodes of television series such as Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, and The Jetsons. Kids' WB also continues to exist in the form of branded program blocks that air on television in Australia and Bulgaria. Shows *''Earthworm Jim'' (1995-1996) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996-2001) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2003) *The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2001-2003) *''The Land Before Time (2007-2008) Other programming Warner Bros. Television and Warner Bros. Animation *''Animaniacs (1995-2000) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002-2003) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1997-1999) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2001) *''The Batman (2004-2008) *''Bugs 'n' Daffy (1996-1999) *''The Cat & Birdy WarnerOOnie Pinky Brainy Big Cartoonie Show'' (1999-2000) *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' (2005-2007) *''The Daffy Duck Show'' (1996-1997) *''Detention'' (1999-2001) *''Freakazoid!'' (1995-1997) *''Histeria!'' (1998-2001) *''Johnny Test'' (2005-2008) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2006-2007) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (2006-2008) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2005-2007) *''Mucha Lucha!'' (2002-2005) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1997-1999) *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' (1997-2000) *''The Nightmare Room'' (2001-2002) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2002-2004) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995-1999) *''Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain'' (1998-2000) *''Road Rovers'' (1996-1998) *''Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' (2006-2008) *''Static Shock'' (2000-2005) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996-2000) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (1995-2002) *''Teen Titans'' (2003-2006) *''That's Warner Bros.!'' (1995-1996) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1997-2000) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006-2008) *''Waynehead'' (1996-1998) *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' (2002-2006) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2003-2007) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001-2002) Cartoon Network Studios *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2004) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005) *''The Powerpuff Girls (2002) *''Samuria Jack'' (2001) Hanna-Barbera *''The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo!'' *''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''Captain Planet'' (1997-1998) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (2002) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo Where Are You'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''The Scooby-Doo! Show'' Other *''101 Dalmatians: The Series (1998-2000) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2003-2005) *''Astro Boy'' (2004) *''Brats of the Lost Nebula (1997-1998) *''Cardcaptors ''(2000-2001) *''Channel Uptee-3 ''(1997-1998) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone ''(2001-2003) *''Da Boom Crew ''(2004-2005) *''Dragon Ball Z ''(2001) *''Eon Kid ''(2007-2008) *''Garfield & Friends ''(1999-2001) *''Generation O! ''(2000-2001) *''Jackie Chan Adventures ''(2000-2005) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane ''(1997) *''Magi-Nation ''(2007-2008) *''Max Steel (2000-2002) *''MegaMan NT Warrior (2003-2005) *''Men in Black: The Series ''(1997-2001) *''Mickey Mouse Works ''(1999-2001) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures ''(1996-1997) *''Monster Allergy ''(2006-2007) *''Mummy Nanny ''(2001-2002) *''Phantom Investigators ''(2002) *''Pokemon (1999-2006) *''Rescue Heroes (2001-2003) *''The Ripping Friends ''(2001-2003) *''Sailor Moon ''(2001) *''The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show ''(1999-2000) *''Skunk Fu! ''(2007-2008) *''Spider Riders ''(2006-2007) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire ''(1995-1998) *''Transformers: Cybertron (2005-2006) *''Viewtiful Joe (2005-2006) *''The Weekenders ''(2001-2005) *''Will and Dewilt ''(2007-2008) *''Wish Kid ''(1998-1999) *''World of Quest ''(2008) *''X-Men: Evolution (2000-2003) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2001-2006) Category:TV Channels Category:United States Category:The WB Category:Companies Category:Non-Universal Studios Category:Non-Universal Studios companies